falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna
|title = Princess Luna |race = Alicorn |sex = Mare |faction = Equestria |family = Princess Celestia - Sister |eyes = Cyan |mane = Light Blue - After being freed from her Nightmare Moon state. Dark Blue with stars and a lighter transparent aura. |coat = Light blue - After being freed from Nightmare Moon Dark Blue in season 2 and afterwards |accessories = Small Black Crown Black chestplate with her cutie mark |cutie mark = A Crescent Moon on a black sky. }} Princess Luna is the younger Sister of Princess Celestia and was the sole ruling monarch, during The Great War. History Ancient Equestria She and Celestia ruled equestria after their initial defeat of Discord but jealousy grew in young Luna as her hard work on making the Moon rise and creating beautiful nights was ignored by ponies as they slept through it and played and worked during Celestia's Day. A Space-rock/Meteorite fell near Luna and Celestia's home as Luna's jealousy was growing so Luna had a set of armor made for herself from the metal inside. The metal, known as Star metal, is believed by Zebras to be evil and malign and could explain Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Luna became Nightmare Moon and refused to lower the moon so Celestia used the Elements against her sister to banish her to the moon. Before the War One thousand years later Nightmare Moon returned, but was defeated by the Elements of Harmony that were wielded by the Mane Six and restored to her true form Luna. Before the war broke out Celestia had a school of magic like her own set up in Luna's name, built in Crescent Moon Valley. Luna would assume control of all Equestria after Celestia stepped down and allowed her to rule, following The Massacre at Littlehorn. She would use Big Macintosh's death as a rallying point, when he died protecting Celestia during peace negotiations. During the War Luna would reform the government into a wartime government and have each of the Mane 6 run a ministry of their own to help her govern Equestria. Luna also asked the Royal Astronomer Midnight Shower to do research into the zebra's psyche regarding the stars and had her take a piece of Nightmare Moon's armor with her to Zebratown and find out what the Zebras knew of it. Luna was against building Stable's, feeling they would demoralize the populace by showing them that they could potentially lose the war, regardless she allowed Stable-Tec to build its fallout bunkers across the country. When the bombs started falling, a poisonous balefire weapon struck Canterlot so Celestia and Luna erected a powerful shield spell to contain the Pink Cloud and prevent it's spread. Luna died in the hooves of her elder sister. Present Day Years after the war, Luna and Celestia are revered as Goddesses, ponies still use their names when speaking in reverence or praying. When Littlepip was in Canterlot, she would discover Luna's skeleton being worn by the alicorn leader in Canterlot castle, Nightseer, her skull notably being worn like a necklace. Littlepip used her telekenesis spell drive the horn of Luna's skull upwards, impaling Nightseer, killing her. Luna's skull and skeletal remains were cremated by Littlepip afterwards. In Other Stories Project Horizons Luna viewed the sickly Unicorn Goldenblood as a friend and confidant. She went to him about the war on numerous occasions and ordered him to support her actions. Goldenblood served under Luna for years, until she discovered Goldenblood had been keeping horrible secrets. She removed him from his seat of power in the O.I.A and was going to have him tried, but the bombs fell and she never got the chance to do so. Outlaw Mach encounters Luna during his freefall to his death, barley hanging on to his life. She explains his two choices, whether to live and fight, or let go and die. She further elaborates that she ascended into Goddesshood and essentially became the night sky upon her death, watching over Equestria. She claimed she could not influence creatures directly, but could give them nudges to help them make decisions. She instructs Mach to look within himself, when he is conflicted on what to do, helping him realise his virtue is resolve. Mach remained unsure if what he saw was actually Luna or something his mind conjured up. 'Notes' *Luna was mistakenly believed to be Nightmare Moon by the zebras. *She directly comissioned the six ministries. *She owned a complete statuette set of the Mane 6. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Alicorns